bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Radio Messages: The Protector Trials
The followings are all radio messages played in BioShock 2's downloadable content, The Protector Trials. There are a series of random radio messages from Brigid Tenenbaum first played when starting a trial, halfway through the harvest and after completing the trial. An introduction message is also partly played in the trailer for the DLC, and there are two conclusion messages depending on your ranking on all trials after completing the last one. __TOC__ Introduction ADAM: It is my sin… and Rapture's curse. ADAM twists the gene, the body, the mind. In hands of Sofia Lamb, it twists even the soul. And though I wish there were another way, in desperation I turn to ADAM's most innocent victims: the Little Sisters. With you as their protector, they may put a stop to this madness. Together, we will take back Rapture from Lamb, drop by drop, until perhaps, one day, the curse of ADAM is finally broken. Your Part Tenenbaum has asked you to strike a blow against Lamb's organization by depriving it of ADAM sources. Protect the Little Sister well, as interruptions will cause her to extract less ADAM. I see Lamb's plan in my mind, and it chills me in my bones. With the help of this Little One, perhaps we put an end to her madness. The Little One there is the key. Please help her to steal all of the ADAM that she is able. I know Sofia Lamb. She stops at nothing to make her twisted dream into reality. My Little Ones, with your help, give us hope to prevail. Please, help this Little One. Sofia Lamb will not be leaving her to work in peace. This Little One steals away ADAM from Lamb's system, but she cannot do it alone. Please, be vigilant! Lamb must be stopped. Stealing ADAM is the only way. Please, watch over this Little One in her task. You must put this Little One to her work. It is vital that we stop Lamb and end the cycle of Splicing, once and for all. ADAM is the key to all of Lamb's scheming. Please, protect this Little One in her work against the "Rapture Family". With the help of this Little One, you must gather all of the ADAM you can. Drop by drop, we put an end to the reign of Lamb. The "Rapture Family" continues the scourge of Splicing, and of creating new Little Ones. To steal ADAM from Lamb is the only way we might break the cycle. The ADAM in the corpse here is lifeblood of Lamb's "Rapture Family". Please, watch over this Little One: through her work, we fight to reclaim Rapture. You must not let Lamb's Splicers win! Protect this Little One and help to erase the mark of my sin on this place. Encouragement Tenenbaum radioed in with an encouraging message, meant to bolster your resolve in the face of overwhelming odds. Your Little Sister's work is nearly done! Please, do not give up now! This Little One's work is nearly finished. Just a bit more… Do not tire! Your task here, it is almost done! Lamb's Splicers are tireless! But you nearly are victorious. The Little One must be protected only a bit longer. Hold them off! So close you are to victory! Please, you must carry on! Hold out just a bit longer! Every drop of ADAM taken is helping to break down the "Rapture Family". You are almost there! Lamb cannot stop our work! Protect this Little One only a few moments longer! You must soon be exhausting Lamb's Splicers. Do not tire! You strike another blow against Lamb and her "Family". Do not give up! You have almost won this battle against Lamb's Splicers! Almost…! Success Tenenbaum has informed you that Lamb's followers have withdrawn and your task is complete. Ah, this Little One has finished her work. Please, lift her up to you. Ahh, finally, Lamb's onslaught is done! The Little One needs you once more. The last of the ADAM is gathered! Do not delay returning the Little One to safety. This corpse is empty of ADAM. The Little One's work is finished, and now you return her to me. Good, good! Thanks to you, the Rapture Family weakens. Return to your Little Sister. The work is done! The Little One, please, go to her now. Lamb will never have this ADAM now. Take up the Little One,that she may return to me. With that, we are one step closer to ending the nightmare of Splicing. Please, pick up the Little One now. This Little One's work, it is done now. Return to her now. Lamb will not forget what you have done here today. Take up the Little One now, and please, do not become careless in your duty. Your work, and the work of my Little Ones, is Rapture's last hope. You have done well. Now return to the girl. Thanks to you, Lamb's ADAM supply becomes less and less. Now please, this Little One, she needs your help once more. Conclusion Ah, please listen! Through your vigilance, we have dealt a crippling blow to Lamb's operation. The ADAM you keep from her Splicers' hands will never be returned. The ordeal continues, but by your efforts, I am now able to supply you with every tool you might desire. All weapons and Plasmids are at your fingertips as you fight on against Lamb. I thank you…and my Little Ones thank you. For everything. Ah, please listen! Through your vigilance, we have dealt a crippling blow to Lamb's operation. The ADAM you keep from her Splicers' hands will never be returned. The fight continues, but by your efforts, we have set in motion Lamb's downfall, and the end of ADAM's curse once and for all. I thank you…and my Little Ones thank you. For everything. Category:Protector Trials DLC Category:BioShock 2 Radio Messages